


Обретение

by Tivissa



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivissa/pseuds/Tivissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обретение любимых иногда идет извилистыми путями</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обретение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок для Ники

Над разрушенным городом плыл тяжелый запах гари, крови и смерти. Слышались плачь и крики, проклятия и мольбы, грубый смех, стоны боли и стоны удовольствия. Фивы, осмелившиеся не подчиниться молодому царю Александру, теперь лежали в руинах. Македонцы, ворвавшись за крепостную стену, грабили, убивали и насиловали. Жители стенали придавленные тяжелой мощью македонского царя, но оскорбленный непослушанием новый правитель Греции впал в священную ярость Ахиллеса, и безжалостную карающую длань уже ничего не могло остановить.

 

Усталый Александр расположился в храме богини Артемиды, рядом с источником для омовения паломников, пришедших издалека. Гефестион помогал ему обтирать лицо и руки от грязи и крови боя, когда Ксандр и Птолемей вытащили из глубины алтарных помещений юношу. Мальчишка, почти им ровесник, явно побывавший в бою за город, связанный, чуть прихрамывающий, с неглубокими ранами на бедре и на плече, яростно вырывался и громко проклинал захватчиков родного дома.

\- Он оставил нас без добычи, - сплюнул на пол Ксандр, кидая пленника к ногам повелителя.

\- О какой же добыче ты помышлял, храбрый мой друг, - иронично спросил Гефестион, помогая царю подняться, чтобы рассмотреть трофей поближе.

\- Он прикончил всех жриц Артемиды.

\- Конечно, прикончил, девушки больше боялись гнева мстительной богини, чем смерти, - Александр рассмеялся и оттолкнул от себя слишком близко оказавшегося пленника. Птолемей с широкой улыбкой смотрел на взбешенного боевого товарища. Они все еще были на взводе после боя, ярость битвы еще плескалась в их крови, требуя выхода. Юные сопротивляющиеся девы самое приятное и очевидное решение их проблемы оказалось теперь недоступно.

\- Ты представляешь, сколько бы мы выручили за этих девственниц на рынках Греции, - Ксандр искренне возмущался, и, вымещая обиду, сбил предмет их спора с ног в припадке гнева. Мальчишка, сгруппировавшись, упал на бок, пытаясь минимизировать урон, выдавая в себе неплохую бойцовскую выучку.

\- Вряд ли, Ксандр. Сначала ты бы вместе с Птолемеем их перепортили, - усмехнувшись ответил Александр, опираясь на плечо ближайшего друга и по слухам любовника. Гефестион лишь отрешенно молчал. Пленник же, сбитый с ног, пытался безуспешно подняться, высоко приподнимая крепкий зад и перенося вес на колени. В скучающем взгляде Птолемея вдруг проявился интерес, и он толкнул пленника в спину, снова заставляя упереться локтями и головой в мраморный пол.

\- Пожалуй, я взыщу плату с виновника наших неприятностей, - македонец сдернул с юноши набедренную повязку, задрал тунику к шее и притянул поближе к своим бедрам. – Ты как, Ксандр, в доле? Или пойдешь искать юных дев? – Птолемей громогласно расхохотался и натянул, наконец, осознавшую свою участь и начавшую брыкаться, жертву, на уже вздыбившийся огромный член. Мальчишка закричал, задергался, безуспешно стараясь вырваться, но сбежать от первого силача македонской армии было невозможно. Птолемей размашистыми, сильными движениями брал пленника, постанывая сквозь зубы от удовольствия, загоняя свое мужское естество по самое основание. Ксандр махнул рукой, процедил что-то нелестное сквозь зубы про мужеложцев, а потом со страхом взглянул на побледневшего от ярости Александра, и сдерживающего его лишь мягким прикосновением Гефестиона.

\- Мой господин, - пробормотал Ксандр, склонившись в глубоком поклоне, столь нетипичном для македонцев. Ведь только проклятые персы падали ниц перед своими правителями, здесь же в просвещённой и свободной Греции, царь был лишь первым среди равных. Невольно провинившийся воин поспешил быстро ретироваться подальше отсюда.

Александр проводил его тяжелым взглядом, но потом его внимание захватило зрелище перед ним. Птолемей теперь овладевал пленником, уложив того на спину и сгибая пополам, ноги мальчишки бессильно упирались в широкие плечи, веки были закрыты, а на лице появилась покорность судьбе.

Гефестеон потянул Александра прочь из храма, но молодой царь остановил его.

\- Смотри!

Он отвернулся, но настойчивая рука вернула голову в прежнее положение, а короткий и не терпящий возражений приказ заставил смотреть.

\- Все считают, что мы любовники, а я даже не целовал тебя.

Грубые и сильные пальцы, умеющие играючи сгибать подковы, легко и почти нежно пробежались по золотистой коже щеки, огладили длинные пряди волос, размяли шею.

\- Сегодня вечером я приду к тебе в шатер, Гефестион, и не приму отказа, - Александр в невесомом поцелуе коснулся виска и отступил назад.

Птолемей не был жесток, он не взнуздал пленника, как это обычно делали македонцы, пресекая сопротивление, и не бил его, он лишь брал свое, выплескивая оставшуюся ярость после боя, и к третьему заходу жертва начала выгибаться в его руках, а член юноши встал. Гефестион прикусив запястье смотрел, как тот умоляет о наслаждении, примеряя эту роль на себя. Жар предательски скатился в пах, в глазах потемнело от мощи собственного желания. Он вслепую нащупал ладонь Александра и сжал в своей.

\- Не надо вечера. Пошли.

 

Заниматься плотской любовью первый раз в храме Артемиды, в оплоте целомудрия и чистоты - полнейшее безумие. Но нареченный сын Зевса и его будущий любовник видимо сошли с ума от вкуса легкой победы витавшей в воздухе, от запаха крови, от понимания собственной безнаказанности и собственной свободы.

Они омывали друг друга в небольшом скрытом от нескромных глаз бассейне, явно устроенном для юных служительниц храма. Александр касался кожи Гефестиона словно она была бесценным и хрупким сокровищем, скользил, изучая каждый изгиб, наслаждаясь красотой и теплом. Но этого было мало, слишком мало, и Александр, привлекая друга к себе, прошептал:

\- Пошли.

Покои жриц еще не успели разграбить, тонкая мягкая ткань еще покрывала широкие ложа, и теперь ласкала спину, когда Гефестион ложился под Александра сам, раскрывая объятья и раздвигая ноги. Приглашая и обещая. Царь задохнулся, прикрыл глаза и дотронулся там, где они должны были соединиться, застонал счастливо и накрыл это сильное тело своим.

\- Ты будешь моим, Гефестион, - ладони сжимали могучие плечи, губы целовали синие глаза с темной подводкой, от чего они казались синее Средиземного моря, зубы терзали пухлые губы. Он терся животом о живот, предвкушая обладание, а друг отвечал ему стоном наслаждения, от которого мурашки бежали по спине и огонь вспыхивал перед глазами. Когда Александр вошел, овладел, наконец, своим Гефестионом, стройные ноги обвили его талию притягивая ближе, заставляя заполнить до самого основания. Тело под ним выгнулось, объятие стало почти болезненным, почти невыносимым, и удовольствие обрушилось на них как молния Зевса, пронзая обоих одновременно.

 

\- Пора идти, - прошептал Гефестион, обессиленный после четвертого соития, устроив голову на животе любовника, губы говорили правильные вещи, но тело отказывалось слушаться. Александр играл с темными волосами и бездумно смотрел в потолок. Мыслей не осталось, ярость боя, наконец, ушла, выплеснувшись в любовь. – Скоро начнут искать.

\- Нескоро, еще всю добычу не собрали.

\- Все равно пора.

Гефестион попытался встать, но его удержали. Нежно, но твердо. Не вырвешься, даже если захочешь. Александр внимательно посмотрел в глаза. Поцеловал, словно поставил клеймо, свою печать, свой тайный знак.

\- Если ты умрешь, я уйду за тобой. Если я умру первым, то все мое станет твоим. Ты мой истинный супруг. И не надо мне другого. Такова моя клятва, Гефестион.

Ответом ему послужило лишь страстное рукопожатие. И слова снова стали не нужны.

 


End file.
